Dream Girl
by mickys411
Summary: While sick in bed with the flu, Ray has dreams and thoughts of a girl from his past, but while trying to track her down, the other ghostbusters discover a tragic outcome This is my first attempt of writing two stories into one
1. Chapter 1

It's never a pleasant feeling to be under the weather.

Having to do nothing but stay in bed and rest.

Not being able to go to school or work.

And that was the case for Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Stantz of the ghostbusters.

About a day or two go, he had came down with what he though was just a simple cold.

Unfortuntly, it turned out to be a terrible case of the flu.

Ray was feeling very weak from his illness, unable to move his head from the pillow,(with the exception of a run or two, possible more to the bathroom to vomit.)

Not to mention he wouldn't accept any type of food or beverages.

In fact, Ray's fellow ghostbuster Winston Zeddmore was trying to coax him into having some soup.

"Come on Ray, just take a few sips.

You need to eat to get your strength back," Winston told his co-worker and friend.

"I don't think I can," Ray groaned.

"Just take one small sip at a time."

"OK, I'll try."

Ray carefully lifted his head off the pillow and was able to have to spoonfuls of soup, that Winston gave him.

"That's all I can have," said Ray, before Winston gave him a third spoonful.

Winston placed the spoon back in the bowl and said,"Alright then Ray.

Let me know if you want anymore or need anything else."

"Thanks Winston, but all I want to do is sleep."

"Get your rest then."

Winston then walked quietly out of the bedroom, carrying the bowl of soup in his hands.

Shortly after putting the leftover soup in the fridge and washing his hands, Winston headed down to the main level of the firehouse, where he found his other two ghostbuster team members.

Dr. Peter Venkman was just hanging up the phone, after talking to his girlfriend Dana Barrett, who was the group's first client, and Dr. Egon Spengler, who was tuning a PKE meter.

"How's Ray?" Peter asked.

"He was able to have two spoonfuls of soup," Winston answered.

"That's two more than he had yesterday and the day before that."

Egon placed the meter down on his desk and said,"I'd like to check Ray's vital signs to see if he's improving."

Just then, the front door opened and Jeanie Melmitz the receptionist to the ghostbusters entered carrying a few bags.

"I'm back from the store, she said, Any change in Ray's condition?"

"He was able to have some soup," said Winston.

"I was actually I'm my way up to check on him," Egon added.

"I got Ray a few more boxes of tissues along with more gloves, asprin, hot water bottles," said Jeanie.

"I'll take then, since I'm going up anyway."

Egon took the items from Jeanie and made his way up to the bedroom.

Once he got upstairs, Egon went into his lab, placed on a surgical mask,covering his mouth and nose, along with putting gloves on his hands, to avoid getting Ray's sickness, grabbed a syringe, and flashlight, and made his way to the bedroom, but not before making a quick stop to the bathroom to get the themomator, cotton balls, a bottle of alcahol, and a band-aid.

Egon entered the bedroom, and made his way to Ray's bed.

Despite feeling quite ill, Ray was startled a bit.

"It's only me Raymond, said Egon, trying to keep Ray at least, which worked,I'm just going to run a few small test on you if you don't mind."

Ray didn't answer, but slightly shook his head.

Egon tilted Ray's chin up a bit, a placed the themomator in his mouth, before removing it a minute or two later.

"101 degrees, a slight improvement from earlier this morning,"said Egon reading the themomator.

He then knelt beside Ray, carefully opened one eyelid at a time and check his eyes.

"Pupils still look glassy," said Egon.

He got himself up, removed the blanket from Ray's upper body, causing him to start shivering.

"I'll put the blanket back on you in a few moments," said Egon, as he gingerly took hold of Ray's arm.

He then opened the alcahol, doused a cotton ball with it, rubbed the now wet cotton ball onto Ray's forearm, removed the covering from the syringe, wiped the needle down with another alcahol soaked cotton ball, and warned Ray,"This may sting for a bit."

Egon lightly jabbed the needle into Ray's arm, squeezed the syringe a bit, took a sample of blood, placed the syringe down on the nightstand, pressed a few cotton balls on the arm to stop the bleeding, which worked, and covered up the area with a band-aid.

Egon covered Ray back up with the blanket and said,"Thank you Raymond.

I'll let you go back to your resting.

If you need anything let us.

I'm only a few doors down from you."

"Thanks Egon," Ray muddered.

Egon left the bedroom and headed to his lab to study the blood work, but not before removing the mask, washing his hands and placing a fresh change of gloves was in the middle of looking at Ray's blood work on a test slider, through a microscope when Peter, Winston and Jeanie entered.

"How's Ray?" Jeanie asked.

"His temperature went down a bit from earlier, but still has a fever.

I'm checking his blood work now," said Egon, increasing the magnifications on the microscope.

"You know, I think this is the sickest I've ever seen Ray," said Winston.

"Maybe in the longest time.

But I'm sure he's had worst," said Peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeanie.

"Ray has told us that he was quite ill as a child due to a bout of broncial asthma at a young age," Egon answered.

"When he was a kid, he would get sick in an instant,Peter added. Since Ray's folks were always taking care of him, his older brothers resented that.

Hence why they want nothing to do with him, along with calling him the family werido for believing in ghosts."

"I just hope whatever it is that Ray has, he's able to shake it off so," said Winston.

"Me to," Jeanie added.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, though sound asleep, Ray began to talk in his slumber.

"Kimmie, Kimmie," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

On a warm summer day, a young boy about age 8 with scruffy light brown hair was sitting on the porch of his family's home, reading a book.

The book he was reading was not a typical children's book however.

It was a book about ghost sightings.

The young boy's thoughts and focus on the book were inturupted by a sound.

"Oh no, I blew my bike tire," said a femiene sounding voice.

The young boy looked up from his book to see a girl about his age, standing in front of his more, holding up a small red bicycle.

He placed his book down and approached the young girl, who had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, are you OK?" asked the boy.

"I'm alright, but my front bike tire blew out," the young girl answered, looking into his eyes, which were two different colors.

One was brown and the other was blue.

"How come your eyes are two different colors?" asked the girl.

"I don't know.

They've been that way since I was a lot younger.

Anyway I think I can fix your bike."

"Thank you, but do you know how to fix them?"

"I work on mine all the time.

By the way, my name is Raymond Stantz, but I like being called Ray.

"My name is Kimberly Woods, but everyone calls me Kimmie.

My family just moved into the neighborhood a few days ago.

Ray extended his hand and said Nice to meet you Kimmie."

"Nice to meet you to Ray," said Kimmie as she shook Ray's hand.

"Follow me, I'll fix your bike in the garage.

"Thank you."

As he fixed the tire on her bike in the garage, Kimmie told Ray that her family were from Georgia, hence her slight southern accent.

Her family made the move, due to her father, who was a contractor got a promotion in his job, with a transfer along with it.

Her mother stayed at home and took care of Kimmie, who was the oldest, and her younger siblings, which were a set of 5 year twin brothers and a baby sister who was a year old.

Her birthday was in September and will be 8 years old on the 10th.

Her favorite colors were blue and green like the ocean, and she wanted to take care of sea animals when she grows up.

Ray told Kimmie that he's the youngest, with two older brothers who pick on him a lot.

His father was a vet, who took care of the animals on the family's ranch, which belonged to his grandparents, and thst his mother stayed at home as well.

His birthday was in July and that he justed turned 8 as well on the second.

His favorite colors were red and blue.

Ray was about to say what he wanted to do when he grew up, but stopped himself.

"What's the matter" asked Kimmie.

"You'll laugh at me," Ray answered.

"No I won't.

Tell me what it is.

I promise I won't laugh."

"I want to study ghosts."

Ray waited for Kimmie to laugh at him, but she didn't.

"How come you didn't laugh at me?" Ray asked.

"Because I think it's kind of neat, said Kimmie, who asked, Have you ever seen a ghost?"

"I did once.

Last year, I was very sick in bed and I saw one by my bed.

I couldn't go out to play with the other kids, so the ghost became a friend.

He would come to visit me every night and we'd talk.

When I got better, my brothers told everyone about me having imaginary friends not ghosts and they all laugh at me and call me ghost boy."

"I know how you feel.  
Kids at my old school called me fish girl, because I spent all my time taking care of and talking to all the fish in the aqurium in the classroom rather than playing outside."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."  
"That's OK."

After making a few adjustments, Ray had put the new tire on Kimmie's bike.  
"Good as new," he said, handing the bike back to her.  
Kimmie tested the new tire by riding the big out of the garage and onto the driveway.  
She put the brake on, turned to Ray and said,"It works  
You fixed!  
Thank you Ray!"  
Kimmie got off the bike and gave Ray a hug.  
"You're welcome Kimmie," said Ray, as he accepted the hug.  
Kimmie released Ray from the hug and asked,"Do you want to ride bikes with me?"  
"Sure," Ray answered.  
He raced back into the garage, and came back seconds later, riding a blue colored bike.

Just then, a woman in her early 40's stepped out on to the front porch and said,"Raymond.  
"Over here Mom," Ray called out.  
Mrs. Stantz turned to the driveway and say her son and Kimmie on their bikes.  
"Looks like you made a new friend," she said.  
"Mom, this is Kimmie," said Ray.  
"Hi Kimmie, it's nice to meet you," said Mrs. Stantz.  
"It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Stantz," said Kimmie.  
"Ray, do you know where your brothers are?" asked Mrs. Stantz.  
"They went fishing at the creek with a few friends," Ray answered.  
"If you see them, dinner is almost ready."  
"Sure Mom.  
Can Kimmie stay for dinner?"  
"I don't see why not.  
As long as it's OK with her parents."  
"I'll go ask them now.  
I just moved in across the street."  
"OK then.  
Be sure to look both ways before crossing the street," said Mrs. Stantz.  
"I will Mom," said Ray.  
"Me to Mrs. Stantz," said Kimmie, as she and Ray went off on their bikes across the road to Kimmie's house.  
As the two kids pedaled away, Mrs. Stantz found herself smiling and said,"It's good to see Ray made a real friend." 


	3. Chapter 3

After looking over at the blood samples for a few moments, Egon looked up at the other two ghostbusters and Jeanie and said,"Judging by the sample I took, Ray seems to have a serious case of Influeniza.  
"Poor guy," said Jeanie.  
"What about poor us?  
We're pratically quarinte here," Peter complained.  
"Will you take it easy Peter? said Winston, The important thing is that Ray gets better."  
"Winston's right.  
For however look it takes, we'll be there for Ray, until he feels better," said Jeanie.  
"Plus we are taking all the nessecary precautions," Egon pointed out.  
"Yeah, the three of us sleeping in the lab, basically wearing space suits, washing our hands till the skins raw.  
Oh yeah, oddles of fun," said Peter.  
"Well we can't let you stay at Dana's in case we have a job, on the count of we're one man down," said Winston.  
"We also can't risk you spreading possible germs onto Dana and Oscar," Egon added, refering to Peter's girlfriend and her baby son.  
"Good point.  
Dana would be piss if I got Oscar sick," Peter pointed out.  
"If nobody minds, I'm going to check on Ray," said Jeanie.  
"Not at all.  
Maybe since he was able to have some soup, Ray can tolerate liquids, so he might want some water," Winston suggested.  
"Will do."  
Jeanie left the lab and went to give a check on Ray, as well as getting a drink for him.

After she went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, Jeanie went into the bedroom and approached Ray's bed.  
"Ray, I got you some water," she said.  
But Ray didn't respond to the receptionist's voice.  
Instead, he kept on saying,"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie."  
Jeanie placed the glass of water on the nightstand, and raced back into the lab.  
"Guys, I'm not sure what's going on with Ray, but I think you better check this out," she said.  
"If he's crawling on the celing," we may have to zap him," said Peter, as he Winston and Egon followed Jeanie back into the bedroom.  
The four of them surrounded Ray's bed.  
"He's in bed not crawling about, that should put your mind at ease," Winston said to Peter.  
"SHHH! Listen," said Jeanie.  
"Kimmie, Kimmie," said Ray in his sleep.  
"Is he saying Gimme?" asked Peter.  
"No, there's a K pronuncation, it's Kimmie," Egon corrected.  
"I hear it to, but why is Ray saying that?" asked Winston.  
"Your guess is as good as mine is."  
"Maybe it could be someone from Ray's past," Jeanie suggested.  
"Could be a possibility," said Egon.  
"Wow, Jeanie figured out something before the rest of us, including Egon.  
We should mark it on the calendar, make it a national holiday," said Peter.  
"Very funny Dr. Venkman," said Jeanie.  
"Enough with the joking Peter.  
This is a serious matter," Winston pointed out.  
"Winston's right.  
We have to find out who this person is that Ray is referring to.  
But we have to get to a main source first," said Egon.  
"Maybe it's a family member."  
"Even if we did try to get in contact with Ray's brothers or any relative, most likely none of them will give us answer, as no one in Ray's family has bothered to connect with him all these years.  
Just then, Peter snapped his fingers.  
"I got it," he said.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"Ray's got a storage locker full of crap from his past.  
You know how he never throws anything away."  
"So?" Jeanie and Winston said at the same time.  
"So, maybe if we look through that stuff, we could find something.  
Maybe in pictures, his yearbooks from school," Peter suggested.  
"That may not be such a bad idea," said Egon.  
"Wow, Dr. Peter Venkman actually came up with a great plan.  
That's something we can put in the calendar.  
Maybe make it a holiday," said Jeanie with a laugh.  
"Very funny Ms. Melmitz, said Peter, Anyway, we gotta check out Ray's stuff to find what we're looking for.  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Winston.  
"Luckily Ray's got the key to the storage locker in here."  
Peter opened up the top drawer of Ray's nightstand, fished his hand around inside a bit, and pulled out an average sized gold key.  
"I believe the storage faucilty is located where Ray had his book shop," Egon pointed out, referring to the store Ray opened after the ghostbusters disbanded a few years back.  
"Alright then.  
Jeanie, you and Egon stayed here and keep an eye on Ray.  
Winston and I will go downtown to the storage unit and try to find what we need," said Peter, making an excuse to take charge of the situation.  
"OK, I just feel guilty about going through Ray's personal belongings," Winston admitted.  
"Same here," Peter added.  
"Dr. Venkman, you snoop around Ray's stuff all the time," Jeanie pointed out.  
"This is a different senerio."  
"Remember, just look for the boxes containing of what could be a great help to us.  
Photo albums, yearbooks, maybe letters and postcards," said Egon.  
"Will do," said Winston as he and Peter left the bedroom, while Jeanie and Egon kept a watch over Ray for a few moments longer.  
"Kimmie, Kimmie,Kimmie," Ray went on in his slumber.  
Egon put a pair of gloves on, placed the palm of his hand onto Ray's forehead and said,"Still quite feverish.  
I can feel it, even with the glove on.  
Let's see if an asprin can bring down his temperature."  
"There's a full box in the bathroom, I'll get it," said Jeanie.  
She came back seconds later with the medicine, opened the bottle and took out a pill.  
Jeanie gave it to Egon, who gingerly lowered Ray's jaw, dropped the aspirn along with a bit of water into his mouth and closed it for Ray to swallow.  
"Kimmie, Kimmie," Ray countinued to moan.  
"I just hope we can find out this mystery with Ray, and that he gets himself better," said Jeanie.  
Me to Jeanie.  
Me to," said Egon as the two of them left the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang.

The first day of school was over.

Students piled out of the classrooms and into the hallways of Alexander Graham Bell Junior/Senior High.

Two students, a boy with scruffy light brown hair, who looked about about 13 years old and a girl with long blonde hair who looked the same age headed for the lockers.

"It's the first day of school and already I want it to be summer vacation," said the boy.

"Hey, at least your birthday didn't fall on the first day of school," said the girl with a laugh.

"That reminds me."

The boy opened his locker, placed his hand inside, and pulled out a green gift wrapped box with a blue ribbon around it.

"Happy birthday Kimmie," said the boy handing the girl the box.

"Thank you Ray," said Kimmie, accepting the gift.

She took the ribbon off, unwrapped the paper, opened the box and was surprised to see what was inside.

Kimmie took the item out of the box, which was a blue starfish on a chain.

"Ray, it's beautiful.

But you didn't have to get me a gift."

"That's OK.

Besides, you gave me that ghosts and spirits book for my birthday."

Kimmie placed the necklace on, and said,"Thank you Ray," as she gave him a hug.

"Well well well.  
"If it isn't ghost boy and fish girl," said a voice.  
Ray and Kimmie looked to see that standing before them were two other boys who looked taller and older looking than Ray and Kimmie.  
In fact, they even looked a bit like Ray.  
As it turned out, they were his older brothers, Charlie, age 17 and a senior and Thomas or Tom age 16 and a junior.  
"Hi Charlie, hi Tom," Kimmie greeted them with a sigh in her voice.  
"Hi Charlie, Hi Tom," Ray's brothers said, mocking Kimmie, using a phony southern accent.  
"What do you guys want?" Ray asked.  
"Can't we welcome our baby brother to his new school without the third degree?" Tom replied, almost at a whisper.  
"Why are you whispering?"  
Charlie answered Ray in the same low voice,"Because the two of us have a reputation to maintain.  
After all we are the star players of the football team, and the basket ball team, and the baseball team.  
And if word got out that you, our little baby brother, the non-athletic, book worm, ghost chasing Stanz are related to us, we'll be the laughing stock of the entire student body."  
"I though you already were with those tiny heads on your large bodies," Kimmie said with a laugh, causing Ray to laugh as well.  
"Uh, for someone who spends more time talking to fish than humans, your girlfriend's got quite a mouth on her," said Charlie.  
"She's not my girlfriend.  
Just my friend who happens to be a girl," said Ray.  
"Ohh, really sticking up for her are you baby brother," said Tom, as he messed up Ray's hair.  
"Come on, we gotta head to practice, or coach will make us run laps," said Charlie.  
"Coming," said Tom.  
The two older Stantz then walked away but not before yelling out to Ray and Kimmie,"See later ghost boy and fish girl."  
Nearly everyone in the hallway heard the taunt and laughed along with it.  
Kimmie and Ray just shrugged it off, as it was nothing new to them, as the two collected their books from their lockers and headed out the door.

"I didn't know your brothers had a reputation as star athletes," said Kimmie, as she and Ray hopped on their bikes and rode home.  
"They do," sighed Ray.  
"I can't believe you let them get away with them bullying you."  
"There's nothing I can do about.  
The teachers and the principal would shrug it off as sibling behavior and the old boys-will-be-boys quote and leave it at that.  
Plus, you heard what they said, if everyone finds out who I am, they'll pick on me even worse."  
"You really got to stand up to them Ray."  
"I'm more upset that the picked on you to.

As they made their way from the street to the sidewalk, Ray had more to say.  
"By the way, I hope you're not upset about them calling you my girlfriend and me telling them you're not," he said.  
"That's OK, I'm not mad, said Kimmie, I know we're just friends and that's that."  
"I wonder when the first football game of the season is."  
"I think it's next Friday."  
"Good, that way I can miss it."  
"Me to.  
If I wanted to see a bunch of baboons prancing about, I go to the zoo."  
Kimmie and Ray then cracked up laughing.  
In fact, the two had to stop their bikes, they were laughing so hard, they might crash.  
"So what are you going to do the night of the game?" Kimmie asked, once she and Ray got their laughter under control.  
"About we do something else," Ray replied.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"How does a double feature of Abbott and Costello meet Dracula and the Invisible Man at the local theater, followed by burgers and shakes sound to you?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Great it's a date.  
A friend date that is."  
Kimmie and Ray shook hands on the plan.

Just as the two were about to part ways for their homes,"Ray said to Kimmie,"Happy Birthday Kimmie."  
"Thanks Ray, said Kimmie, And thanks again for the necklace.  
I love it."  
Kimmie then took Ray by surprise and gave him a kiss on his right cheek, before turning her bike into her driveway and calling out good-night to Ray.  
Ray said good-night to Kimmie back and that he would see her in school tomorrow.  
As he rode his bike home, parked it into the garage, walked up the porch and entered his house, all Ray could think about was the kiss that Kimmie had given him.  
Just as he was about to go upstairs to his room, his mother called out.  
"Ray, how was your first day at school?" asked Mrs. Stantz.  
"Great.  
Just great Mom," Ray answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A short time later, Jeanie was filing some paperwork, and Egon had gone back to tuning the PKE meters, when Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse.  
"We're back," Peter called out, as he got out of the car.  
"Venkman was right about Ray being a pack rat, said Winston, who climbed out of the driver's seat and said,"Took the two of us almost an hour to find what we were looking for.  
"Any luck?" asked Jeanie.  
"Hopefully yes."  
Egon placed the meter back down on his desk and said,"Let me give you two a hand."  
The three ghostbusters then began to unload boxes from the back seat.  
Pretty soon, there was a total of 7 packed cardboard boxes that were set to look through.  
Three of them had the word years books on them, while the other four said photo albums on the side.  
"Let's start our search then" Peter suggested.  
He, Winston and Egon each opened one box with a Swiss army knife, while Jeanie used a letter opener and their search began.

The three ghostusters were in the middle of skimming through a few photo albums, but their search turned out to be fruitless, as they knew everyone in the pitcures, due to the many stories and slide shows Ray had.  
"Guys, I think I found something," said Jeanie.  
She held up on of Ray's year book's from Elemntray school and showed a photo of a young girl about 8 with long light colored hair(unable to know the real tone due to the fact the pictures in the book were black and white.)  
"He name is Kimberly Woods," said Jeanie, who turned a few pages to a photo of young Ray and a note written next to it that read,"Ray.  
Can't wait to camp Wacanda.  
It's going to be a great summer.  
Kimmie."  
"Well, we know know who the mystery girl is," said Winston.  
"More like dream girl, as Ray seems to talk about her in her sleep," Peter pointed out.  
"I wonder how long they knew each other," said Jeanie.  
"It might help looking through Ray's other year books," Egon suggested.  
And that's what they did.

As it turned out, Kimmie was not only in every single year book from Elemntray through high school, but appeared on of the few if not only person to write something in the books.  
"I guess Kimmie was the only friend Ray ever had until he meet you guys," Jeanie pointed out.  
"Looks that way," said Winston.  
Jeanie went on helping the guys with the search until the grandfather clock, that was once owned by Ray's family, now on the main floor of the firehouse chimed 5.  
She asked the three ghostbusters if they wanted her to not only stay and help with the search but to give them a hand with Ray.  
"That's OK Jeanie, we've got it pretty much under control.  
With the search that is," said Winston.  
"It's a shame we couldn't find an address book to see where Kimmie lives," Peter added.  
"We may have to go back to Ray's storage locker tomorrow," Egon suggested.  
"You won't have to," said Jeanie, holding up a small booklet.  
"What do you have there Jeanie?" asked Peter.  
"An address book of all of Ray's classmates.  
I found it when I was putting some of the books away.  
"Thanks Jeanie, this will come in handy for us," said Winston.  
Jeanie collected shut down and covered her computer for the evening, collected her items, told the three ghostbusters that she hop Ray feels better and that she would see them in the morning, and left for the day.

Later on that evening, the three ghostbusters gave a quick check on Ray.  
Egon did another vital sign and temperature check, which was 101 degrees, as it was earlier that day.  
He said to Ray that he would check it once more later on.  
While Winston tried to coax Ray into eating some more soup, before cooking dinner of burgers and salad for himself and the other ghostbusters.  
"How did Ray do tonight with eating?" asked Peter, as he took a can of beer from the fridge.  
"He was able to have three spoonfuls of soup," Winston answered as he doled out the food.  
"His temperature is the same as it was when I took it earlier," said Egon, as he cut his salad.  
"I saw that the glass of water that Jeanie brought him earlier was empty, so he's able to handle liquids now," Winston pointed out, before biting into his burger.  
Peter popped a ketchup covered fry into his mouth and said,"And we were able to find out who this Kimmie is."  
"I'm thinking of going down to the hall of records tomorrow and see if I can get any more information, possibly a change of address," said Egon, after swallowing a gulp of his tab soda.

After dinner, Egon took out the trash, while Peter gave Winston a hand with the dishes.  
When they finished the chores, Peter made a call to Dana, followed by watching a ballgame on TV with Winston, while Egon wrote down all the information about Kimmie that he needed to take to the hall of records the next day.

Later on, as the three ghostbusters were trying to make up camp, in the lab, as they did the last few nights, as none of them wanted to risk getting whatever it was Ray had(thought the idea was done of the suggestion of Peter.)  
Of course Peter, called first dibs on the funton.  
As Egon entered the lab from checking on Ray, Winston, who was converting some folding chairs into an upright bed asked,"How's Ray.  
"His temperature returned to 102 degrees, so I gave him another asprin," Egon answered as she removed a pair of gloves, washed his hands, then got on the floor to fix his makeshift sleeping out of a pillow, a blanket and a bed sheet.  
"Really Egon, will it kill you to get some furniture for the lab?" asked Peter.  
"It would clutter up the lab," Egon answered, as he placed his head on his pillow.  
"Come on you two, let's just get some sleep," Winston suggested.  
"Or at least try to," Peter added.  
"Night."  
"Night."  
"Night," said Egon, as he flicked the light switch off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday nights are usually a fun night for teenagers.

Whether it was catching a game, the latest film at the local theater, crusing around town showing off their cars, or just hanging out at popular hot spot.

However, this was not the case for one young man, who looked about 16, who was in the living room of his home, talking to his parents.

"Come on, I've been cooped up in the house for days.

Can't I go out for awhile?" asked the young man.

"Now Ray, you had a very serious bout of broncill asthma.

The worst it's been since you were a child.

I think the early chilly weather must had set it on," said the young man's mom.

"But I wasn't going to the homecoming dance.

(coughs)How bout just a movie?"

"I'm afraid your mother's right Ray.

We can't risk you having a relapse of your illness.

You've already miss a week of school because of it," said the young man's father.

"How about just staying the the garage and working on that old car we're fixing up?" Ray asked.

"Maybe over the weekend, if the weather gets warmer."

"Charles can you give me a hand please?" Ray's mom called out from the kitchen.

"Coming Sara," Ray's dad replied as he entered the kitchen.

The two came out seconds later, holding plates of food and an ice chest.

(coughs) "I don't understand why you two are helping at the dance anyway if I can't go, and Charlie and Tom have graduated, said Ray, before muddering "a big surprise" under his breath."

"We voulnteered to help out before you got sick.

Besides, all the parents are helping out," Ray's mother answered.

"We'll be home by 11 pm the latest," Ray's dad added.

"In the meanwhile, try to rest up, you need your energy."

"Yes mom," said Ray.

Mr. and Mrs. Stantz then left for the dance, that was being held at the high school gymnasium.

A short time after his parents left, Ray let out a huge sigh, fell onto the couch and began to read his copy of Tobin's spirit guide, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

He got up and called out,"Coming."

Ray answered the door, and to his surprise there stood a young lady about his age.

A smile came across his face as he said,"Kimmie, this is a surprise.

What are you doing here?

I though you'd be at the dance."

"I was suppose to, but I didn't want to be singled out for going by myself," Kimmie answered.

Ray had actually planned on asking Kimmie to go to the dance with him.

However, his illness caused a change of plans.

"We're you going with someone?" Ray asked out of curiosity.

"Greg Marus was suppose to go with me, in return for helping him with his science homework.

But then he turned around and asked Maggie Peterson instead," Kimmie answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's OK.

I expected that.

Football player and cheerleader mix better than football player and science lover."

"I would have asked you.

I mean I was going to ask you to go with me but my (coughs) asthma."

"Thanks Ray.

You always know how to cheer me up, said Kimmie, And speaking of cheering up.

I brought you something.

"Not more homework and make-up papers I hope.

"Relax, this time I come bearing brownies."

Kimmie held a plate of the baked good treats to Ray.

"Thanks Kimmie, said Ray, Did you folks go to help at the dance like mine?"

"Mom and Dad had to go to a retirement party for someone at his company, my brothers Andy and Alex went camping with a few friends and Rachel's at her first slumber party, which Mom made the brownies for and there was extra.

And since you've been cooped up for days, I bring these and keep you company for the night."

"Thanks Kimmie," said Ray, with a smile on his face, which made Kimmie smile as well.

"How about we have our own homecoming dance then?" Ray suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kimmie answered.

The two went into the living room, and Ray placed on a record.

And soon he and Kimmie were dancing to Chubby Checkers' The Twist.

That was followed by the mashed potato and a few other crazy moves that Ray and Kimmie had made up.

They were having fun laughing and dancing to the music, when suddenly Ray had a couching spell from moving around so much, as it was the most excitment he's had in about a week.

"Are you OK?" asked a nervous Kimmie.

Ray grabbed something out of his pocket, which turned out to be an inhaler, took a few breaths into and was able to calm himself down.

"Sorry if I made you do that," she said.

(coughs)"That's OK Kimmie.

I'm better now," said Ray.

"How about we take a break?"

"Sure, all this dancing his making me hungry anyway.

How about you?"

"Same here."

Ray went into the kitchen and cooked up his specialty, which were grilled cheese sandwiches.

And soon, he and Kimmie, we enjoying a homecoming meal of grilled cheese, chips, pickles, brownies and Pepsi.

After helping him clean-up, Kimmie said,"This turned out to be a great night Ray."

"It's not over yet," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"We've got one more dance left.

Not another crazy one I promise."

Kimmie followed Ray back into the living room, where he put another record on the turntable.

It was a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," Kimmie answered.

The two of them danced to Sam Cooke's What A Wonderful World.

"Don't much about history.

Don't know much about biology.

Don't know much about scince books

Don't know much about the French I took," the singer's voice played through the speakers, as Ray and Kimmie danced slowly to the tune.

As the music played, Kimmie held on tight to Ray.

And except for stepping on his feet a few times, which Ray didn't mind, he smiled.

After the record stopped playing, Kimmie lossened her grip from Ray and said,"I better go."

"Yeah, you don't want to worry your folks," said Ray, as he walked her to the door.

I had fun tonight, said Kimmie, Thank you."

"Im glad you had fun tonight.

Thanks for the brownies," said Ray with a slight laugh.

The two noticed they were holding hands.

Ray then looked into Kimmie's green eyes and she looked into his blue and brown eyes.

And before one of them could say a word, they closed their eyes and shared a kiss on the lips.

Kimmie opened her eyes, let her hand go from Ray's and said,"Well, goodnight Ray."

"Good night Kimmie," said Ray, as he held the door opened for her.

Once he saw Kimmie made it to her house, by flickering the porch light on and off (a signal they used since childhood) Ray closed the door, with a huge smile upon his face.


	7. chapter 7

The next morning, after the three Ghostbusters had breakfast, Winston was putting a coat of wax on Ecto-1, Peter was making a phone call to Dana, who along with Oscar had gone to visit her folks, and Jeanie was reading a magazine, since there were no calls coming in(while busy was indeed rather quiet, everyone was glad, as it was important for Ray to get well.)  
At that moment, Egon came downstairs and gave an update on Ray's condition.  
"How is Ray?" asked Jeanie.  
"His temperature is slightly down from yesterday at 101 degrees.  
Meaning he still has a fever.  
And his pupils haven't changed the glassy appearance," Egon answered.  
"Is he still saying Kimmie in his sleep?" asked Winston.  
"Yes, and while smiling.  
Though it's hard to tell if this means Ray is starting to heal.  
"Well, now that we know who she is, we can look for her," Peter suggested.  
"I'm about to head to the hall of records," said Egon, as he took the information about Kimmie off his desk.  
"Good luck in the search.  
Let's hope we find her for Ray's sake," said Winston.  
"Hey, as long as you're going out.  
Do you mind picking up a few things?" asked Peter.  
Jeanie got up from her desk and said,"Actually, I believe there's a supermarket across the street from the hall of records.  
I pass it sometimes on my way to work."  
"That's fine Jeanie.  
You and Egon go out, Peter and I will stay here and keep an eye on Ray," said Winston.  
Jeanie quickly jotted down the items that Peter wanted, along with a few other things that Egon and Winston requested, as well as more asprin.  
Afterwards, she got into the front passenger side, with Egon in the driver's seat pulling out of the firehouse, before calling out to Winston and Peter,"If there's any emergencies or changes in Ray, get in touch with me on the car phone.  
"Got is Spengs," said Peter.  
"You can count on us," said Winston, as the car left the building.

After pulling up in front of the hall of records, Egon and Jeanie got out of the car and went their seprate ways.  
"Good luck.  
I hope you can find her," said Jeanie.  
"Thank you Jeanie, said Egon, And I hope Venkman didn't give you anything to crazy to find like he did last time."  
"He learned his lesson.  
I'll see you later."  
After giving a wave to Jeanie, Egon walked up the stairway to the hall of records.  
Once he entered the building, Egon was greeted by a gentleman in his late 50's.  
"Hey Dr. Spengler, nice to see you again," said the man.  
"Good morning Frank," Egon responded, as he knew the gentleman, due to the frequent visits he and Ray made looking up any person that were connected to ghostly sightings.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'm hoping to see if you can look up a person for me by the name of Kimberly Anne Woods."  
Egon was able to find out Kimmie's name from looking through Ray's senior high school year book, as he handed all the information to Frank.  
"Another lost soul for the job uh?" asked Frank.  
"It's actually more of a personal item," Egon answered.  
"Well, feel free to take a seat, while I do the search.  
Hopefully it won't take long."  
"Thank you Frank."  
Egon the took a seat in the waiting area, while Frank began the search for Kimmie.

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, Winston and Peter gave a quick check in on Ray, who appeared to be shivering.  
"K..K..Kimmie K..K..Kimmie," Ray moaned in his sleep.  
"His fever must be climbing up, said Winston, who turned to Peter and said,"Go get the themomator."  
"On my way," said Peter.  
He raced off to the bathroom and returned to the bedroom seconds later.  
Winston carefully opened Ray's bottom jaw and placed the themomator into his mouth, keeping it in place for a minute or two, before removing it.  
"It's back up to 102 again, said Winston, reading the themometor.  
"So what do we do?  
Should we call Egon?" asked Peter.  
"Let's try to get Ray warmed up, and if that doesn't work, then we'll call Egon.  
Winston opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a few items, which were a light grey pair of sweat pants and a matching shirt.  
"Help me put these on Ray," he said.  
"You want me to help you get Ray dress.  
I've got my limits," said Peter.  
"Come on Peter.  
Ray needs our help, please.  
"Fine.  
Winston removed the blanket off of Ray's body, so that he and Peter could place on the warmer clothing over what Ray already had on, which was just a white short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of boxer shorts and white socks.  
Once Peter and Winston got the clothes on and put the blanket over Ray again, the shivering began to decrease, before it stopped.  
"Glad we got that under control," said Winston.  
"Same here.  
Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower.  
Suddenly I feel unclean about what I did," said Peter.  
"Look on the bright side Peter, at least Ray didn't have to throw up this time.  
"If he does, let Egon take care of it.  
Peter then left the bedroom and headed back to the bathroom for a shower.

After about a half hour of waiting, Frank called out to Egon,"Dr. Spengler.  
I found what you were looking for."  
Egon got up from his seat and met Frank at his desk.  
"You're lucky it's a slow day.  
Otherwise it would have taken a few days."  
Frank handed Egon a melina envelope.  
Thank you Frank, said Egon as he placed the envelope under his arm, reached for his wallet and said,"Let me give you something for the trouble."  
"Relax.  
It's on me as always," said Frank.  
"Thank you again Frank.  
Take care," said Egon as he left the building.

Once he got back into the driver's seat, Egon saw that Jeanie was most likely still in the store which gave him an oppertunity to read the information from Frank.  
Egon opened the envelope, took out some sheets of paper, and began to look the over.  
As he read, a look of shock came across his face.  
"No, it can't be.  
It just can't," he said.  
Egon read the same sheet over and over, and what he saw was indeed true.  
He placed the papers on his lap, let out a sigh, removed his glasses to rub his eyes and said,"This is going to break Ray's heart."  
Just then, the back door opened, snapping Egon out of his trance of lost.  
"Got everything I needed," said Jeanie, as she closed the back and made her way to the front seat.  
"Any luck finding this girl?" Jeanie asked, climbing into the front passenger seat.  
"I..I did," Egon answered, as he placed his glasses back on.  
Jeanie noticed a grim look on his face.  
"What's the matter?  
You don't seem to happy about it." she said.  
"Not at all, and I'm not looking forward of telling Ray about this," Egon answered.  
"Egon, what is it?  
What's wrong?"  
Why are you going to have a hard time telling Ray about Kimmie," asked Jeanie  
He let out another sigh and answered,"She died.  
A look of sadness came upon Jeanie's face hearing the news.


	8. chapter 8

The bell rang.  
The last day of school was over for the students and staff of Alexander Graham Bell Junior/Senior High School.  
As they bolted from the doors of classrooms, the hallways were full of activity, as fellow classmates talked of their summer time plans and cleaned out their lockers.  
It was then a young lady about 17 with long blonde hair, approached the locker of a young man about the same age who had scruffy light brown hair.  
"Can't you believe it Ray, it's the last day of school?" said the young lady to the young man, who didn't look up or responded to her.  
"What I'm looking forward to is us being senior counslors at Camp Wacanda this year.  
Bet you're just excited as I am," the young lady spoke one more.  
Once again however, the young man didn't answer.  
"Ray, are you alright?" the young lady asked.  
The young man slammed his locker shut and answered in an almost growl in his voice,"I'm not going to camp Kimmie!"  
"What, how come Ray.  
We always go to Camp Wacanda every summer.  
Why aren't you going?"  
"It's none of your business.  
Now move it."  
As he walked away, Ray threw the books out of Kimmie's hands, causing them to fall to the ground.  
Luckily, a few nearby students helped her picked them up.  
After thanking the classmates for giving her a hand, Kimmie rushed out the school's main doorway, and was able to catch up to Ray by the bike rack.  
"Ray, what's going on?"  
"What's the matter with you?" Kimmie asked her friend.  
"You're what's the matter.  
Now leave me alone!" Ray barked as he got on his bike and rode away, leaving Kimmie feeling confused and worried at the same time.

At that moment, her brothers the twins Alex and Andrew, who were freshmen approached her.  
"Hey sis.  
Greg Appleby's having a pool party and barbeque at his house," said Alex.  
"We're all invited," Andrew added.  
"I've got to take care of something.  
The meanwhile, you two let Mom know.  
I'm sure she,Dad and Rachel would love to go," said Kimmie.  
"What about you?" asked Andrew.  
"Yeah what's so important to miss a pool party?" asked Alex.  
"I'll explain later.  
Just tell Mom I voulnteered to help clean up the lab," said Kimmie as she got on her bike and pedaled off.

Kimmie rode her bike up to Ray's house, parked the bike by the fence,rushed up to the front door, and rang the bell.  
The door opened and a woman, who appeared to be in her mid to late 50's answered.  
"Why hello Kimmie," said the woman.  
"Hi Mrs. Stantz," Kimmie answered.  
"Ray got home a short time ago.  
I believe he's in the garage.  
"Actually Mrs. Stantz, I'm here to talk to you.  
It's about Ray."  
Mrs. Stantz sighed and said,"Looks like you noticed it as well.  
His behavior that is."  
"What do you mean?" asked Kimmie.  
Mrs. Stantz opened the door and said,"Please come in dear and I'll explain everything.  
I just made some lemonade to.  
Thank you Mrs. Stantz," said Kimmie as she walked inside the house.

Kimmie took a seat at the kitchen table, as Mrs. Stantz poured themselves some lemonade and began to talk.  
"Ray ignored me all day at school and when I tried to talk to him, he snapped as me, Kimmie explained to Mrs. Stantz about what happened earlier that day at school,And when asked him what was the matter, he said it was me."  
Mrs. Stantz placed her hand on Kimmie's shoulder and said,"Sweetheart, you have nothing to do with what's going on with Ray."  
"If you don't mind me asking what has been going on with him?" asked Kimmie.  
"Ray's father hasn't been feeling well.  
He's been going to the doctors back and forth for tests and they think it's his heart," Mrs. Stantz answered.  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Stantz.  
I didn't know Mr. Stantz was sick," said Kimmie.  
"He tried to hide it well.  
But over the last few days, it's was becoming more noticeable, said Mrs. Stantz, as she countinued to speak,"Ray's father, my husband had a terrible case of Tuberculosis when he was about Ray's age.  
He almost died.  
Thankfully a wonderful doctor was able to save him with a very strong medicine.  
However, the treatment took toal on his heart.  
The doctor took his parents that with proper medication he could live a good 15 to 20 years longer.  
He's made made nearly 30 years.  
But now, his heart appears to be getting weaker by the day."  
Mrs. Stantz got up from the table and got a napkin to tab her eyes.  
She sat back down and said,"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Kimmie.  
I just needed someone to talk to.  
"That's OK Mrs. Stantz, I'll be hear to listen to whatever you need to say."  
"Thank you sweetheart."  
Their conversation was inturupted by a voice saying,"Why don't you just tell the whole neighborhood that Dad's gonna die?!"  
The two looked up and saw Ray standing in the doorway of the kitchen, before he raced out of the house.  
Kimmie got up from the table and said,"I'll go talk to him."  
Mrs. Stantz mouthed thank you to her.

Kimmie chased after Ray into the garage.  
"Ray, please stop running away from your problems.  
I want to help you," she said.  
"I don't want your help or your pity.  
I just want you to leave me alone!" Ray barked.  
"Ray I know what you're hurting, but shutting people out of your life won't help.  
Especially those who care about you.  
And your behavior will only make your dad feel worse not better.  
You have to be strong for him."  
Ray's eyes glistened up and tears began to fall.  
He knelt to the ground and began to cry.  
"I'm sorry Kimmie.  
I'm sorry I yelled at you.  
I...I just don't want to loss him," Ray said between sobs.  
Kimmie got on the ground next to Ray and began to hug him tight.  
Ray in returned hugged her and said while weeping,"I'm sorry Kimmie.  
I'm sorry."  
"It's OK Ray.  
We'll get through us."  
The two held each other tightly. 


	9. chapter 9

Back at the firehouse, Winston had came back upstairs from the basement, after doing some laundry, when he noticed Peter was looking through the boxes of Ray's items.

"Peter, what are you doing?

We found what we needed," said Winston.

"Doesn't hurt to dig up a little more information.

Plus I figure I can find some old embrassing photos and baby pics.

Use them as blackmail,"Peter answered.

"Only you Venkman.

Only you."

Winston rolled his eyes and went upstairs with his basket of laundry.

Just then, Peter pulled something out of one of the boxes.

He looked at what turned out to be envelopes that were addressed to Ray during his days at Columbia university.

"Hey Winston, come take a look at this," Peter called out.

Winston came back downstairs and said,"Peter, if it's a bearskin rug photo,I don't want to see it."

"No, I'm serious.

This looks like a big deal."

Peter showed the items to Winston.

"So there just letters.

What's the big deal?" asked Winston.

"I'm talking about the returned address.

It's from Florida.

Never mentioned he knew anyone from Florida.

There could a connection with these and that girl."

"Let's see if we can find anything else."

"And you thought this was a waste of time."

At that moment, Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse.

"We're back," said Egon, as he got out of the driver's seat of the car, followed by Jeanie who asked,"How's Ray doing?"

"His fever went up a bit and was getting the chills, so we placed some warm clothes on him and he started warming up," Winston, as he gave Jeanie a hand with the groceries.

"Thankfully that was all.

By the way, if and when Ray does throw up, that's gonna be your department Egon," Peter pointed out.

"Whatever you say Venkman," Egon answered.

"What no snarky comeback?"

"Is everything OK you two.

You seem rather upset," said Winston.

"I guess you didn't have any luck finding this girl," Peter added.

"Unfortuntly we did," Egon replied.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Winston.

"Winston, Peter, she died," Jeanie answered with a sigh in her voice.

"She..she died?" asked Winston.

"What? when? how?," asked Peter.

"She had cancer, leukemia,"Egon answered.

"When did she died.

"Shortly after our attack with Gozer.

And before we got sued and disbanded."

"She was also engaged for a brief time.

Though the creep dumped her around the time she got sick.

"Well, we found these in one of the boxes.

These are letters from Florida addressed to Ray.

He never once brought up about anyone from Florida" said Peter, holding up the envelopes.

"Actually Venkman, if you can remember, Ray always went to Florida for spring break," Egon pointed out.

"That's right, the two us stayed in New York to visit my Mom and Ray went to Florida.

I forgot about that," said Peter.

Everyone then gathered around Egon's desk, as he removed the paper work her got from the hall of records and placed the letters down as well.

Jeanie and the three ghostbusters began to read and look over the items.

While going through the letters, a small white envelope that address to the firehouse with the words In Memory Of on the front.

Winston carefully removed the card which was inside and saw that it was an invite to attend Kimmie's funeral service.

"She died the day after saved New York," he said reading the card.

"At least she died knowing Ray was a hero," Jeanie pointed out.

"I wonder why kept this from us all these years," said Peter.

The conversation was inturupted by a loud noise.

"Thud!" went the sound.

"What was that?" asked Winston.

"Sounds like it came from upstairs," Egon answered.

"Ray!" the three Ghostbusters and Jeanie all said at the same time.

The four dashed up the stairs.  
When they reached the bedroom, the found Ray on the floor, struggling to get back on the bed.  
"Ray, are you alright?!" asked Winston, as he,Peter and Egon rushed to help their fellow ghostbuster up off the ground.  
"I was getting hot, so I got up to take the sweatshirt off and wanted some water, and my legs gave out," a groggy Ray answered.  
Once the three ghostbusters got him situated on the bed, Peter helped Ray removed the shirt, and Jeanie went to get some water.  
Once she returned, Jeanie handed the glass to Ray and said,"Here Ray."  
"Hold on a minute Ray.  
As long as you're up, I'd like to take a quick temperature check," said Egon, who then placed the themometor under Ray's tongue.  
A few moments later, Egon removed it and got a reading.  
"Borderline 101 degrees.  
Seems to be going back and forth between the two numbers, said Egon, reading the themometor, I've been working on a proto type medicine that may control the fever.  
I'll go get it."  
And while Egon dissapeared to the lab, Ray then drank the water down.  
"How do you feel?" asked Jeanie.  
"Still sick, a now congested and slightly horse Ray answered, but I'm also feeling both happy and sad."  
"Does this have anything to do with Kimmie?" asked Winston.  
Ray looked wide-eyed at his fellow ghostbuster and asked," How do you know about Kimmie?"  
"You've been calling her name in your sleep," Peter pointed out.  
"We have a confession to make Ray," said Jeanie.  
"What is it?" asked Ray.  
"We were curious to know who this Kimmie was, so we did a little snooping around.  
Went through some of your stuff," Peter admitted.  
"We wanted to find out who she was and maybe track her down.  
Egon and I even went to the hall of records, but we found out she.." said Jeanie, who couldn't finish what she had to say for the sake of Ray, who answered,"She died."  
Ray let out a huge sigh and countinued to speak,"She was diagnosed with leukemia during a trip home in a break from her post graduate studies and shortly after Peter,Egon and I (coughs) stared the team.  
He fiance couldn't handle her being sick, and broke off the engagment.  
That was the last I heard in a letter she sent.  
Her last letter to me.  
I really wanted to go see her, but I just couldn't get away."  
Ray's eyes glistened, with now falling tears and spoke barely choking the words out of his mouth," I didn't even get to say good-bye."  
Ray began to weep as Jeanie placed her hand onto his shoulder and said,"We did find out she died, knowing you were a hero."  
She handed Ray a few tissues for him to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

At that moment, Egon returned to the bedroom.  
He was wearing gloves on his hands and hold a few items which were a syringe, cotton balls and a bottle of alcahol.  
Judging by the way Ray was Egon said,"Looks to be Ray found out we were trying to find his friend."  
"You take right," Jeanie answered.  
Egon approached the bed and said,"Ray, do you recall that dream theory we tried to research once at Columbia about visions of the afterlife in dreams?"  
"Yeah.  
We were going to (coughs) go back on..ACHOO! ACHOO! it before I got sick," Ray answered, as he was feeling and sounding calmer than a few moments ago.  
"Well, maybe there is away you can communicate with your friend."  
"Egon, do you think this theory can work?" asked Winston.  
"It's worth a try, along with a serum mixture I've been working on of acetylsalicylic acid and sodium chloride."  
"In English Egon," said Peter with a sigh in his voice.  
"Crushed up over the counter aspirin and salt water," Egon answered, as he asked Ray,"If I may borrow your arm Raymond?"  
Ray pulled out his arm and said,"(coughs) At this rate..ACHOO! ACHOO!, I'm willing to try anything."  
Egon cleaned a spot on Ray's arm with an alcahol soaked cotton ball, then gently pressed the needle onto the skin, carefully squeezing the syringe.  
"I'll test you with a half a dose and see what the side effects are," said Egon, placing the syringe on the nightstand.  
At that moment, Ray began to feel groggy once more.  
He then moved his body fully back onto the bed from a sitting position, placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
"Ray, are you OK?" asked Winston.  
Ray respond with a loud snore.  
"He's OK," Peter answered.  
"Now that Ray feel back to sleep, this should give us the oppertunity to test the theory.  
But I'm going to need everyone's help," said Egon.


	10. chapter 10

It was a beautiful summer day.  
Though it felt more like summer in the state of Florida.  
But the breeze from the ocean kept the heat at bay.  
A young man who appeared to be in his early 20's with scruffy brown hair was walking along the shore with a young woman about the same age, with long blonde hair.  
The two of them walked along the shore, enjoying the weather and having a conversation.  
"And after Peter set the thing on fire, everyone was going besrek, except for Egon.  
He just put the fire out with an extingusher and told the entire student body to just stay calm this happens all the time," said the young man, who started to laugh, as did the young woman.  
"Ray, your friends seem like a comedy team like Abbott and Costello or Martin and Lewis," said the young lady.  
"They sure are, Kimmie, but I also consider them my family, said Ray, In fact, the three of us are basically family.  
Peter's Dad left him at a young age and his mom isn't well, Egon doesn't talk much about his family and of course me.  
After Dad died, then Mom last year, plus Charlie and Tom want nothing to do with me, being that I was able to leave home and attend school in New York, while they had to give up playing sports in college, in hopes of making it to the major teams and instead having to work on the family ranch."  
A look of sadness came across Ray's face.  
Kimmie held his hand tight and said,"It was not your fault Ray.  
You wanted to stay, but your parents wanted you to go and get an education.  
You're doing what you want to do, and you should feel proud of yourself.  
You should not let anyone put you down."  
A small smile came upon Ray's face.  
"Thanks Kimmie.  
You always knew how to cheer me up," said Ray.  
"What are friends for," said Kimmie, as the two went on walking.

As they left the beach and began to stroll along the pier Ray and Kimmie decided to grab a bite to eat at one on the local eateries, which was a pizza parlor.  
As they ate, Ray said to Kimmie,"This has been a great week."  
"It really has.  
While I enjoy and always look forward to getting letters from you, seeing you here has been wonderful," said Kimmie.  
"Yeah, I can't believe the week flew by so quick," said Ray.  
"It sure did, it's a shame you gotta leave for New York tomorrow."  
Just then, a thought popped into Ray's head.  
He then said to Kimmie,"How about over the summer, before starting your post grad studies,you come to New York City.  
Peter and I already have something lined up to work at the university after graduation, and we get to stay on campus.  
We'll be working with Egon."  
"Hm, Ray," said Kimmie, but couldn't getting in another word when Ray said,"It will be great.  
Maybe we can catch a game or a play.  
Visit the Empire State Building, and they have an aquerium downtown you'll love to see."  
"Ray, I.."  
And we can go see who has the best pizza in the city."  
Plus you don't even have to get a hotel, you can stay with us.  
I can arrange something and tell the dean you're my guest, and I'll introduce you to the guys.  
Kimmie took Ray's hand and said,"Ray, I would love to do that, but I can't."  
Ray was taken back by the statement.  
"Look, if the thought of staying with my friends makes you uncomfortable, I understand.  
I mean Peter can be a handful to deal with at times, and Egon is well Egon.  
But they're great people," he said.  
"Ray, the reason I can't go to New York is that I'm going to Montana," said Kimmie.  
"To start your studies?" asked Ray.  
"No, I'm going with Richard to see his family."  
"Oh, I see.  
He goes to school with you."  
Actually, he graduated two years ago.  
I met him last summer during my internship.  
We've been seeing each other almost a year now and he wants me to meet his parents and the rest of his family."  
Ray couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by what Kimmie was telling him, though she caught on by the look on his face.  
"Is everything OK Ray?" Kimmie asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit disapointed that you can't make it to New York City," Ray answered.  
"Don't worry, I'll get to visit you soon.  
And maybe Richard will come along."  
Though hearing that made Ray smile a bit, he knew it wouldn't be the same, knowing Kimmie would be coming to visit him with her boyfriend.  
Kimmie could tell once more that Ray wasn't himself.  
She took his hand and said"Ray, do you remember that "toast" we made a Camp Wacanda went we were 10 years old?"  
"Know it by heart, Ray answered, How about you?"  
"What do you think?"  
Kimmie picked up her glass of beer, and said,"I would like to propose a toast.  
To the funniest,goofiest, craziest, but also the smartest,kindest,big hearted and most caring best friend Raymond "Ray" Douglas Stantz."  
A huge smile came across Ray's face.  
He held up his glass of beer and said,"I to would like to propose a toast to the most bubbly, free-spirited, most wicked sense of humor,but also the smartest, most caring, and most thoughtful best friend Kimberly "Kimmie" Ann Woods."  
The two touched their glasses together.  
"Feels like we're kids again," said Ray.  
"Except we first did it with soda pop," said Kimmie, which caused the two of them to laugh.

The next day, Kimmie and Ray were at the airport.  
The two sat and waited for Ray's flight to be called.  
"Pam Am flight 247 from Miami to New York Kennedy Airport is now boarding," a voice over the loud speaker called.  
"That's me," said Ray, as he got up from his seat and collected his traveler's bag.  
Kimmie got up from her chair and said,"I guess this is it."  
"I'll call you when I get back to the university."  
"OK then."  
"You take care now Kimmie."  
"I will Ray and you to."  
Ray lifted Kimmie off the ground as he gave her a big "bear" hug, making her laugh.  
"Ray, come on, put me down.  
You'll miss your flight," said Kimmie.  
The ended up sharing a small, lovely kiss before Ray finally let Kimmie go.  
As he walked to his gate Kimmie said,"I love you Ray."  
"I love you to Kimmie," he said.  
And the two went their seprate ways. 


	11. chapter 11

Ray was fully fast asleep once more.  
It seems the serum that Egon had injected into him was taken effect.  
Not only did it make Ray tired causing him to sleep, but it also had a plus side as Jeanie checked on his temperature again.  
She took the thermometer out of his mouth and read it.  
"99.4 degrees.  
Still high, but at least Ray's no longer in the triple digets," said Jeanie, as she removed the gloves she was wearing and placed on a fresh pair.  
She along with Peter,Egon and Winston, had them on as well.  
"The serum's taking effect," said Egon, as he began to attach what looked like tiny suction cups to Ray's forehead, while Peter placed a clip on to the index finger of Ray's left hand.  
The meanwhile, Winston tried to set up a monitor, that was on a stand, which he wheeled to Ray's bedside.  
"I sure hope I'm doing this right.  
I hate to mess up anything," said Winston.  
"You have it at the proper settings and calabrations.  
Thank you Winston," said Egon, as he changed gloves.  
"What is the monitor for?"  
To indicate the patterns of Ray's sleeping and checking if he's able to communicate with anyone from the afterlife.  
"How does it work?" asked Jeanie.  
"Well, right now now then line patterns is green and blue, which just measures heart rate and brain activity.  
If a white line shows up, it mean there's a spiritial present,"Egon explained.  
"Looks more like a combonation of a TV set and a microwave," Winston pointed out.  
"Does this mean we can get cable and warm up a burrito while keeping an eye on Ray?" asked Peter.  
"No," Egon answered.  
He then tapped a few keys on a board under the screen.  
Suddenly, two lines, one in green and the other in blue appeared onto the monitor.  
"What now?" asked Winston.  
"Looks like we wait and see what happens," Jeanie replied.  
"Correct," Egon answered.  
Jeanie and the three ghostbusters waited to see if any changes came onto the screen.  
But it still showed the blue and green lines.  
The four waited about an hour and a half, but still nothing had changed.  
"Does you think we can take a break?" asked Peter.  
"Peter's right.  
I don't think us waiting around will make the changes go faster," Winston suggested.  
"Very well then," Egon answered.  
And they left the room to let Ray, who was still calling Kimmie's name in his sleep rest.

During the break, the three ghostbusters had a lunch of leftover Chinese takeout from the night before, while Jeanie had a salad she brought from home.  
"I sure hope this plan of yours works," Winston said to Egon, who replied,"Actually, this was all Ray's theory.  
"It is?"  
"Back when he Venkman and I were working at Columbia University, Ray pitched this notion to me.  
This was all his ideas and theories, I was just the note taker on this."  
"How can I forget, I was your first guine pig with this method, Peter pointed out, Did the monitor catch on fire?"  
"Yes, but that was because we were using out dated equipment that the school was just going to throw away in the garbage, and since are department didn't have the funds, we had to make do with what we had."

After lunch, everyone headed back to the bedroom to check on Ray and to see any changes on to the screen.  
However, it was still only the blue and green colored lines.  
Just then, Ray who was sound asleep began to muddered.  
"Kimmie, Kimmie, he went.  
Suddenly, a while line appeared on the monitor.  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie looked in shock.  
"What in the world?" said Jeanie.  
"Unbelievable," Winston added.  
"Holy crap," said Peter.  
"It's the real deal all right, said Egon, who turned to Winston and said,"Grab the video camera off the filing cabinet.  
I want to see if I can capture this."  
Winston raced to the lab, and came back seconds later, holding the camera.  
"Great, Winston turn the camera on and keep focus on the screen,Venkman you and Jeanie observe Ray, while I adjust the calabrations," said Egon as he tuned a few knobs surrounding the monitor.  
"Kimmie, Kimmie," Ray said softy in his sleep.  
Jeanie took a closer look at Ray's face.  
He began to have sweat forming at his forehead.  
She then placed her hand to his face.  
"I think Ray's getting feverish again," said Jeanie.  
"Give him a quick temperature check," said Egon, who was able to look away from the monitor for a few seconds.  
Jeanie slipped the thermometer under Ray's tongue, and removed it a few moments later.  
"It's climbing back to the triple numbers again," she said.  
"The serum must be wearing off, said Egon.  
He turned to the two and said,"Peter, you and Winston keep an eye on the screen, I'm going to give Ray another injection."

Egon dashed out of the bedroom, and returned moments later with a syringe.  
He quickly placed on a fresh change of gloves, grabbed Ray's arm, cleaned an area with an alcahol soaked cotton ball, lightly touch the needle onto the arm and gingerly squeezed the syringe, as he did the last time.  
However, Egon decided to give Ray almost a full dose, rather than the half.  
"Let's see if the larger does keeps the fever away longer," said Egon.  
"Uh Spengs come take a look at the screen," Peter called.  
Egon returned to the monitor and saw that the blue and green lines were connected with the white line.  
"What the hell does all this mean?" asked Peter.  
"Beats me, said Winston, as he countinued to focus on the monitor with the video camera.  
Egon returned to Ray's bed.  
He then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep and began to pump the cuff.  
"His numbers appear to be lower than normal," said Egon, reading the blood pressure reader.  
Egon then placed on his stephascope, placed the main piece on Ray's chest and checked his heartbeats.  
"His heart's beating slowly, said, Egon, who placed his index and middle fingers on the side of Ray's neck and said,"And he has a light pulse."  
"Should we wake him up?" asked Jeanie, who was starting to get worry.  
"Unfortuntly we can't, as any kind of disturbance may cause distress to his body.  
"Only Ray can get up on his own," said Egon. 


	12. chapter 12

Ray wasn't sure were he was.  
He walked around a place of what appeared to be a large, empty space.  
"Hello, anyone here," Ray, called out.  
But there was no answer.  
"Where am I anyway?" he said to himself.  
Just then, a voice called out to him.  
"Ray," said the voice.  
"Who said that" said Ray.  
"Ray," the voice called out again.  
"Show yourself."

Suddenly, a figure appeared before Ray.  
It was a woman, with long blonde hair, and dark green eyes, dressed in a long white gown and matching slippers.  
Ray's eyes nearly popped.  
"Kimmie," he said.  
"Hello Ray," said the woman.  
A huge smile came across Ray's face as he said,"Kimmie.  
It's really you!  
I miss you so much!"  
"I miss you to Ray," said Kimmie.

The smile on Ray's face soon turned to sadness.  
"Ray's what's the matter.  
I thought you were happy to see me," asked Kimmie.  
"I'am but, this wasn't the way I wanted to be," Ray answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I never got to see you when...when.."  
"During my illness?"  
Yes, I wanted to be there for you every step of the way.  
But I couldn't."  
"Ray, the people of New York, your friends were counting on you."  
"But you were counting on me to.  
After Richard left you."  
"It was his loss.  
And I had my family and friends at my side."  
"But not me.  
Kimmie, you were my best friend.  
You were there for me when I needed it.  
After losing my dad then my mom, you rushed to see me.  
You stayed up those nights while I cried.  
When I wanted to drop out of school, you stopped me from doing so.  
I should have been there the day you got the news.  
I should have kicked Richard's ass for dumping you.  
I should have been there to hold your hand and comfort you.  
But instead, I was chasing my dream."  
Ray lowered his head in shame.  
Kimmie placed her hand on his shoulder and said,"Don't be hard on yourself Ray.  
You're doing what you had dreamed of since we were kids."  
"But what about you Kimmie.  
It's not fair that you never got the chance to live your dreams of helping under sea wildlife.  
You didn't get to full fill your dream of going to Antartica and work with the seals.  
It's just not fair!"  
Ray could feel heaviness in his legs as he fell to the ground and broke down in tears.

Kimmie knelt down beside him and said,"Ray, please don't cry and feel sorry for me.  
I'm alright."  
"But what about all your dreams?" Ray asked through sobs.  
I got to enjoy doing what I wanted, even if it was for a brief time.  
I do however have two regrets."  
Ray wiped his eyes, picked himself up, then helped Kimmie up by holding her hands and asked,"What are they?"  
"The first is I wish I could have gone to New York the summer after we graduated college.  
I would have loved to spend time with you and meet your friends.  
The second regret is I really wish I could have seen that you really loved me."  
The look of shock returned to Ray's face.  
"Kimmie, I..I..," he said, feeling at a loss for words.  
"Ray, it's OK, said Kimmie, When I was first diagnosed with the leukimeia in Miami and after Richard walked out on me, the way I poured my heart out to you in my letter made me realized that you really liked me all these years.  
The necklace you gave me for my birthday, the night we had our own homecoming dance and when you kissed me afterwards.  
It all came back to me.  
During break, when I came up to visit my family and get a second opinion, I was planning on coming to the city and surprising you with a visit.  
But by then, the cancer had already advanced to a higher stage and I was placed on chmothreapy right away.  
I really wanted to call you when I was in the hospital, but I was too weak, too tired, and I didn't want you to see me the way I was.  
I lost all my hair, including my eye brows, I was frail, and I didn't want you to be scared of seeing me the way I was."  
Now it was Kimmie's turn to cry as huge tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her face.  
"I'm so sorry Ray, she said in between sobs.

Ray placed his hand in hers and said in a funny voice,"Please don't cry.  
You'll end up causing the great flood."  
This caused Kimmie to start giggling.  
"No matter how many times I was upset, angry or sad, your impression of Artie Johnson always made me laugh," she said with a laugh.  
"Remember the last time I did that?" asked Ray.  
Kimmie sniffled a bit and answered,"It was after my grandfather's funeral.  
I was 18 years, just two months away from graduating high school.  
I had just came home from Georgia after the service.  
I locked myself in my room and cried and cried.  
You stood outside my door asking me to come in using that voice."  
"And you let me in.  
Like always."

Ray sighed and said,"I wish we can stay like this."  
"But we can't Ray.  
You have to go.  
Your friends need you," said Kimmie, who had calmed her crying by now.  
"I understand," said Ray.  
"Before we part Ray, until the next time we see each other again, I do have a few things to tell you.  
"What are they?" asked Ray.  
"The last thing I saw before I came to where I am was you on the TV, being called a hero after saving New York.  
I smiled, closed my eyes said You did it Ray and that was it.  
And to let you know I've always been looking out for you.  
When you got hit by that car a few months back, I watched over and hoped you pulled through and you did."  
"Thank you Kimmie," said Ray, taking her hand once more.  
"I guess this is good-bye," said Kimmie.  
"Until we meet again, said Ray,I'll always love you Kimmie."  
"I love you to Ray."  
The two then shared one last kiss. 


	13. chapter 13

"Ray?  
Ray?  
Ray?" a voice called out.  
Ray stired his head a bit and slowly opened his eyes.  
He looked to see that his fellow Ghostbusters and Jeanie were standing by his bed.  
"Glad to see you up," said Jeanie.  
"Welcome back," Winston added.  
|Ray carefully lifted his head from his pillow and said, "Did I go somewhere?"  
"You were quite out of it," said Peter.  
"Did the experiment worked?"  
"The serum or your theory?" asked Egon.  
"The serum."  
"I feel the mixture was heavily strong, hence why you dozed out of it."  
"You do look and sound better than earlier," Jeanie pointed out.  
Egon then gave Ray a quick check of his temperature as well as other vital signs.  
"Temperature at 98.6 degrees, vitals at normal status.  
Ray is completely over the flu," Egon concluded.  
"That's great," said Winston.  
"We're glad you're better," Jeanie added.  
Thanks Jeanie, I do feel a lot better," said Ray.  
"Say you didn't tell us how that after life dream communicator worked?" Peter pointed out.  
"From what was witnessed on the monitor, contact was made," Egon replied.  
"So, did you get to see your friend?" asked Jeanie.  
"I did," said Ray, who had a smile upon his face.  
"How was it?" asked Winston.  
"Wonderful.  
I bit sad but wonderful."  
"I'd like to hear about your encounter Ray.  
Document it for future tests," said Egon.  
"Of course.  
But do you mind if I eat first?  
I'm starving."

Despite how hungry he was, being that Ray had a very serious case of the flu and wasn't able to eat for days, the only thing his stomach would tolerate was soup and toast, while the other three ghostbusters and Jeanie(who was invited to stay for dinner) got to have pizza, making Ray feel a tad jealous.  
After eating, Ray talked of his encounter with Kimmie, with Egon, who was writing down notes, and Peter and Winston listening in.  
When Ray finished talking, Peter said,"It really does work.  
Do you know how many people would pay to use this invention?" asked Peter.  
"I think we should preform more tests before letting anyone in on it," Egon suggested.  
"And it should be for 'good' use only," Winston added.

The next day, Ray was feeling well enough to come along with his team mates to a busting job at Fulton's Fish Market.  
When Ecto-1, which had all the windows rolled down, pulled into the firehouse, Ray who climbed out of the front passenger seat said,"It's great I'm feel better, but it's jobs like that one I miss having a clogged up nose."  
"Dibs on the first shower," said Peter, as he climbed out of the back seat.  
"I think this is the worse smelling job we've done," said Winston, who got out of the driver's seat.  
"What about that job at the sulfur plant?" asked Egon.  
"I stand corrected."  
As the ghostbusters headed upstairs to get cleaned up, Jeanie called out,"Ray, this came for you, while you we're on the job."  
She placed a medium sized brown packing box onto her desk.  
"Ray have you been ordering impratical items off TV again?  
We talked about this,"said Egon.  
"Actually, it's from Kimmie's parents," said Ray, as he read the address on the package.  
"I didn't know you still kept in touch with her folks," said Winston.  
"Every year we exchange Christmas cards."  
"I guess they're timing is quite off.  
It's the middle of July," Peter pointed out.  
Ray took his Swiss army knife out of the pocket of his flightsuit, placed the blade along the top of the box and opened it.  
On top of a pile of packing peanuts, Ray found a card.  
He took out the card and read it.  
"They wrote to see how I'm doing and that they're moving out of their home into a smaller place, said Ray, And that they sent me a few items."  
"Well, what are they?" asked Peter.  
Ray took out the items.

The first thing Ray pulled out of the package was a shoe box full of pictures of him and Kimmie from school events, summer camp and neighborhood parties.  
"I remember these," said Ray with a smile on his face looking at the photos.  
The next item was a scrapbook full of newspaper articles, clipping and photos from the early days of the ghostbusters.  
According to the letter from Kimmie's parents she had been working on the scrapbook during her illness and they finished it after she passed.  
The third and last of what was sent to Ray happened to be a small white box.  
He opened the box, took out what was inside, and burst into tears.  
It was the starfish necklace Ray had given Kimmie for her 13th birthday.  
Since the day he gave it to her, she always kept it on.  
"She always loved this necklace," said Ray, through his sobs.  
"I wonder why they gave it to you and not buried it with her," said Jeanie.  
Ray wiped his eyes and was able to get a hold of himself to say,"Kimmie was creamated.  
She requested no burial and have her ashes scattered at the ocean.  
I had planned on going, but was afraid of drawing too much attention.  
"Good or bad?" asked Peter.  
"Both.  
I just wish I could have said good-bye.  
I know I did in the dream, but in person."  
Just then a thought popped into Ray's head.  
"What's the weather going to be like the rest of the week?" he asked.  
"Why do you ask?" said Winston.  
"You'll see."

Two days later, the four ghostbusters were on Rockaway Beach.  
Not for a job, but to pay tribute to Kimmie.  
Jeanie, Dana and Oscar came along to.  
And while only Ray knew Kimmie everyone wanted to be there the support him.  
Ray, who was wearing Kimmie's necklace around his neck gave a sweet, touching, heartfelt and at a few times funny eulogy.  
Though he did have to stop a few times to keep himself together, Ray was able to say what he wanted.  
At the end of the service, Ray asked everyone to pick up some sand and sprinkle it into the ocean.  
Ray, the other three ghostbusters, Dana, Jeanie and even Oscar(with Dana's help) did just that.  
As they all stood in front of the water, Ray looked at everyone and said,"On the count of three.  
One two three."  
Suddenly, gusts of sand flew into the ocean.  
"Thank you guys.  
Thank you," said Ray, who was getting slightly emotional at that moment.  
"You're welcome Ray," said Egon.  
"Anything for a friend," Winston added.  
"Was this the way you wanted it?" asked Peter.  
"Yes, very much," Ray answered, as he and the rest of the guests walked away from the ocean.  
Jeanie placed a hand on Ray's shoulder and asked,"How do you feel?"  
"Like a heavy load has lifted up off my shoulders.  
I gave the good-bye Kimmie would have wanted," Ray answered.

Just as everyone was headed back to Ecto-1, Winston noticed Ray was still standing out by the ocean.  
"Are you ready?" Winston asked.  
"I'll be with you guys in a few moments, I just need some time," Ray answered.  
"Take all the time you need."  
After Winston walked away, Ray looked out over the ocean, with was a shade of greenish-blue, which glistened as the bright sun of the blue cloudless sky hit water's surface.  
Ray then kissed the starfish penndant, and said with tears in his eyes at the picturesque scene,"Good-bye Kimmie.  
I love you."  
The sun then beamed down onto Ray's face, as if it was Kimmie's saying,"Thank you Ray.  
I love you to.  
Ray found himself smiling through his tears, which he wiped away as he made his way to his friends.  
Though she was gone, Ray knew Kimmie would always be in his heart forever.

The End


End file.
